kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaito Kunio
This article is about the A.R. World version of Uva. For the Original Uva, see . ( ) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |lastepisode= Kamen Rider Decade: Future World Taisen |numberofepisodes= 1 (Movies) |cast = TBA |complex2 = Armored Rider = |-|Over Lord = }} Kaito Kunio: The Character's back Story is Not yet written History Past to be added Present to be added Personality to be added Powers and Abilities to be added Forms is Baron's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Baron's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Baron's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. BaronFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator This suit also doubles as Baron's if he uses the Genesis Driver to access Lemon Energy Arms. Therefore, during battle, the suit will stay on if Kaito decides to change drivers. - Sengoku Driver= *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.8 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Baron's default banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. This form is Baron's most balanced form. In this form, Baron's punching and kicking power is more stronger than Gaim's. However as a tradeoff, Baron's maximum height and running speed is lower than Gaim's, making him able to jump a little higher than Gaim in Pine Arms, but also barely be able to outrun Gaim in Pine Arms. While Banana Arms appears to be purely offensive with little to no defense, Baron can use the Banaspear to create Banana projections that can absorb hits. When Kaito eats the Fruit of Helheim, his abilities are strengthened by the fruit, allowing him as Baron in Banana Arms to almost go head to head against Gaim in Kachidoki Arms. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * : Baron activates the Squash function on his Sengoku Driver and give a very powerful kick in the shape of a banana. * : This finisher has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. **'Squash:' Baron releases a spear-shaped beam of energy from the Banaspear to thrust at the enemy. **'Au Lait:' Baron smashes down his enemy with a giant banana-shaped energy projection from the Banaspear. When stabbed into the ground, however, the energy travels along the ground for a bit before rocketing back up in the familiar banana-shaped projecting, skewering whatever is in its path. **'Sparking:' Baron stabs the Banaspear into the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. This also provides as a defensive wall against incoming attacks. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 3-8, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10-16, 18, 19, Gaim Gaiden: Baron, Gaim 21, 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 29, 35, 37, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 39, 44-46, Movie War Full Throttle, Final Stage, Kamen Rider 4 Episode 3, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episodes 1-3 - Mango= Mango Arms *'Height': 208 cm. *'Weight': 114 kg. (251 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10 t. *'Kicking power': 12.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Baron's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Mango Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher. In this form, Baron gains a boost in punching power, nearly punching as hard as Zangetsu, but his kicking power retains the same strength. As a trade-off, Mango Arms can jump just as high as Gaim in Pine Arms, and is just as fast. This Arms' finisher is the : This finisher has three variations depending on which function Baron activates from his Sengoku Driver. *'Squash:' Has 2 variations. **In The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle, Baron swings the Mango Punisher, sending a projection of the Mango Punisher's head at the target. **In Kamen Rider Taisen, Baron charges the Mango Punisher, hitting his enemy with a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head. *'Au Lait:' Baron swings the Mango Punisher around multiple times, growing in intensity, until he stops, making a giant projection of the Mango Punisher's head fire from the mace and slams into the target from an aerial angle. *'Sparking:' Baron performs a powerful swing, sending a giant, more solid-looking projection of the Mango Punisher's head straight at the target. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 8, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 11, 13, Gaim Gaiden: Baron, Gaim 23, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 24, 45 }} - Other= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. With the exception of Suika Arms, all of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!, where Kaito tests out different Arms to use in his battle against Kouta and his new Fresh Orange Arms. |-| 2= *'Height': 311 cm. *'Weight': 523 kg. (1,153 lbs.) Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 33.2 t. *'Kicking power': 51.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 9.8 sec. is Baron's colossal mecha-like watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Suika Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with an unspecified visor. While assuming Suika Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is a lance reminiscent of his Banaspear with the blade resembling a chunk of watermelon. This form can also interchange into three modes. * : Suika Arms' warrior mode, which equips Baron with its lance weapon for combat. * : Suika Arms' watermelon mode, which encases Baron's entire body to use either for offensive/defensive purposes or as a mode of transportation. * : Suika Arms' flight mode, which allows Baron to fire seed-like bullets from the fingertips. Suika Arms is the most massive Arms Change, and it shows by having the most monstrous punching and kicking power once in Yoroi Mode. Consequentially, it also has the worst jumping height in all of Rider history, and any Rider can practically outrun it. Though this is rendered moot thanks to Odama Mode and Gyro Mode. Also, after a utilization, the Suika Lockseed's color becomes grey, indicating that its energy is low and needs time to recharge back to its green color before it can be used again. Suika Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Gaim. This form is exclusive to Gaim Episode 19. - Ichigo= Ichigo Arms is Baron's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed, this form bears the helmet. While assuming Ichigo Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai. Ichigo Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Gaim, but this is the first of three forms that Kaito tests out in the Hyper Battle DVD. However, he complained that he doesn't always want to be the red one. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Baron Banana Arms Ganbarizing Card. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. - Melon= Melon Arms is Baron's honeydew melon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Melon Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender. Melon Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Zangetsu, but this is the second of three forms that Kaito tests out in the Hyper Battle DVD. However, he claimed that he doesn't need a giant shield as he only needs to attack in battle. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Baron Banana Arms Ganbarizing Card. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. - Kiwi= Kiwi Arms is Baron's kiwifruit-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Kiwi Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Kiwi Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kiwi Gekirin. Kiwi Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Ryugen, but this is the third and final form that Kaito tests out in the Hyper Battle DVD. He commented that the form wasn't so bad and he will try it. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Baron Mango Arms Ganbarizing Card. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!. }} - Super= Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Baron's apple-based armored European Knight form, which is accessed through the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. While assuming Ringo Arms, Baron dons the and his Arms Weapons are the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflecter. This Arms's finisher is the : Baron activates the Sparking function on his Sengoku Driver and jumps into the air, engulfed by a red apple-like energy focused on his left foot as he strikes the target with a powerful kick. Ringo Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Idunn. Kaito loses access to Ringo Arms when he destroys its Lockseed with his bare hands after his battle with the Tyrant Over Lord due to its Helheim powers almost turning him into an Inves. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron. }} }} }} - Lord Baron= Lord Baron *'Height': 211 cm *'Weight': 104 kg is an Over Lord Inves form Kaito assumes after the infection caused by Redyue is sped up and he eats a Helheim Fruit, resulting in him becoming a stag beetle-esque Over Lord Inves. In this form, Lord Baron has a similar appearance to Kamen Rider Baron's Banana Arms and his personal weapon is the Guronbaryamu, a sword bearing a similar resemblance to Demushu's Sheimu. Thanks to Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis using this form as Baron's Ultimate Form in the game, it is now considered to be his official Final Form. This form also appeared for a total of 6 times on the Burst side of cards of Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, which only features Kamen Riders (also Imagins and Shadow Moon) on their cards. It can be said that Lord Baron is a Rider Form instead of Monster Form As Lord Baron, Kaito gains an increase in strength, agility, and dexterity, easily defeating foes such as New Generation Rider Duke, the strongest of the New Generation Riders, without even breaking a sweat. He also can turn into a gaseous form that can ensnare and lift opponents off the ground, a durable exoskeleton, manipulate Helheim Flora and Inves, and open Cracks freely. Because his body has fought off the infection longer than anyone else, after transforming into Lord Baron, Kaito obtains the ability to alternate between his human and Over Lord forms. In his human-like form, vines spout from his body near his chest and arms. He is also still able to transform into Armored Rider Baron with his power boosted by his Over Lord strength, allowing Baron in Banana Arms to fight almost toe-to-toe with Gaim in Kachidoki Arms. However, Armored Rider Baron still possesses the same weakness as before (low defense). Kaito can also assume his Over Lord form while currently in his Armored Rider form. Appearances: Gaim Gaiden: Baron, Gaim Episodes 43-46, Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Gaim Chapter), Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis }} Behind The Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added